


In the middle of the night

by Lwritings



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Traveling, pretty much no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwritings/pseuds/Lwritings
Summary: The Broerrrs go on holiday for a week to London. Robbe is very excited for it until there is something wrong in the hotel and he has to share a room with Sander. And not just Sander, no the guy he has been crushing on for 3 months ever since he joined their group. And not just a room, no there is only one bed as well. When it's just the two of them in the night, anything can happen..
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, since I'm a sucker for bed sharing fics I just hád to make a sobbe one as well. It turned out to get pretty long, but I just loved writing it so much. Sorry if there are any mistakes. But yeah, enjoy this fluffy fic!!

“Finally!” Moyo shouts excitedly as the boys enter the hotel.

Aaron sighs “The trip to get here was way too long.”

Everyone looks around to explore the new building they just entered. On the left and right side of them two couches are settled against the wall. While Sander walks towards the desk to get the keys to their rooms Robbe and Aaron immediately throw their luggage on the ground and plop down on one of them. 

Robbe agrees with Aaron “Spending 5 hours with you all was definitely enough” Aaron gives Robbe a punch in his shoulder. “Good luck with the remaining 4 days then.”

Robbe chuckles and almost starts to doubt why he agreed to go on holiday with his crazy friends. Having to be with them for a whole week was already something, but let alone when his big crush was coming along as well. He stares at Sander and lets out a big sigh.

Sander had joined the group only 3 months ago and Robbe still wasn’t sure if it was the best or worst thing to ever happen to him. He’s never really liked a guy as much as he likes Sander. And he can’t do anything with his feelings since he’s just a friend and nothing else. He has tried to hide his feelings most of the time, but when he’s alone with Sander he can’t help for his stomach to go crazy. 

Since it was summer holiday the group had planned to visit London for 5 days. Only Moyo had been there before, but when the boys came up with this city, he excitedly told them that it was a beautiful place to go to. So 4 months after planning their trip they finally were here.

All of the boys heads peak up when they hear Sander shout their names from the front desk. They all give each other a confused look and walk up to Sander to see what was going on.

“Guys we have a problem.” Sander says. Everyone starts to get nervous, scared that they did something wrong while booking the rooms and they wouldn’t have a place to sleep.

“Calm down everyone. It’s not that bad.” Sander says when he sees the concerned look on everyone’s faces. “It’s just that the receptionist told me that we only have 4 rooms we can stay in, instead of 5.”

“But we booked 5 rooms right? One for everyone?” Jens says confused.

“Yeah we did, but one of the rooms we were supposed to stay in is being renovated right now, since it already was an old room and the last visitors didn’t treat it very well. And all the other rooms are already booked”

Aaron looks concerned around him “That sounds kinda creepy.”

Then Moyo glances at the desk and sees the 4 keys laying beside each other, waiting to be picked. He quickly grabs one and runs to the elevator with his suitcase. Jens and Aaron are the first ones to see it and quickly grab one as well and run up to Moyo to join him in the elevator. They all wave at the remaining two standing at the desk with a big smirk on their faces and then the door closes which leaves the two of them alone. 

“Well glad we all were able to discuss our problem like adults.” Sander chuckles as he stares at the elevator and turns his head to look at Robbe.

Robbe lets out a nervous laugh, but meanwhile his brain is repeating all the curse words he could possibly think of while the situation starts to sink in.

When Sander sees Robbe thinking he quickly asks if he’s okay with sharing a room. “I can also look if there is another hotel nearby I can stay in this week?” he adds.

“Don’t be silly. We will manage to work it out this week. And besides, we’re only here to sleep.” Robbe says.

He sees Sander’s face soften and Robbe’s heart flutters at the sight. 

“Let’s check out our room as well then.” Sander says as he grabs the key. He quickly murmurs a thank you to the receptionist and walks to the elevator. 

Robbe grabs his suitcase and walks after Sander to join him.

Their room is on the 3rd floor where the other boys are staying as well. Sander opens the door and when he walks in Robbe sees that the room is a lot nicer than he expected. When he looks to his left a double bed is placed in the middle of the room. A large tv is settled on the wall in front of it. He walks further into the room and notices a door in the back.  
When Robbe grabs the door handle he hears a loud bang behind him. He quickly turns around and sees Sander lying satisfied on the bed.

“Ahh nice. I will definitely be able to sleep well this week.”

Robbe laughs at him while the nerves start to kick in again when he realises he has to sleep in that bed as well. He turns back to the door and opens it when he sees a luxurious bathroom in front of him. A toilet with a shower, a sink and even a bathtub are placed in the room. 

An exciting feeling goes through Robbe’s body. He barely goes on holidays so getting to stay here was pretty special for him. 

Then Robbe hears some movement behind him and just as he wants to turn around, he sees that Sander is looking over his shoulder into the bathroom. 

“I can’t believe we managed to get such a nice hotel. I honestly expected us to be in some weird creepy place, but this looks amazing.” Sander says.

He’s standing so close to Robbe that he doesn’t know what to say for a second. He quickly takes a step forward and turns around so he is facing Sander.

“It’s almost perfect yes.” Robbe agrees with Sander.

“You don’t think it’s perfect?”

“Well we could’ve gotten our own room.”

Sander doesn’t say anything and just looks at Robbe. They stare into each other’s eyes and the rest of the world disappears for a moment. Robbe’s heart goes completely crazy. Both of them stay quiet for a bit.

Then the sound of two phones going off breaks the moment. Sander turns around and walks to the bed to grab his phone.

Robbe lets out a quiet sigh. They always had these weird moments and Robbe never knew what to do with them. He just couldn’t read Sander. If only he could know what he was thinking when he was looking at him like that.

Sander then tells him that the boys were asking in which room they are staying so they can gather up to make a plan for the rest of the evening.

After a while the whole group is together in Robbe and Sander’s room. All of them happily talking about how amazing their own place looks and how excited they are for the week. They decide to discover the neighbourhood they’re in and find a place to eat since they hadn’t have dinner yet.

The boys walks through the unknown streets while enjoying the feeling of the warm weather still hanging in the air. They find a nice restaurant to eat at. Aaron gets a completely different meal than he ordered because of his bad English, which was the highlight of the evening for them all.

Jens comes up with the idea to get some drinks afterwards, but at the end they agree that they’re too tired from the long day they all have had. There was still plenty of time to get drinks the other days.

They all wish each other a good night as each of them walk to their own room. Robbe closes the door behind him and this was the moment he was the most nervous for all day.

He was all alone with Sander now and he somehow had to sleep next to him the whole night. The whole week even. Robbe had no clue how this was supposed to go well with his feelings already going crazy and it was only night 1. 

Sander jumps on the bed while kicking off his shoes and lets out a big sigh. “Gosh I kinda forgot how tiring traveling can be.”

Robbe walks to the bed, drops his body next to Sander and lets out a sigh as well. He stares at the ceiling and also realizes how tired he is actually feeling. 

“Tell me about it.” Robbe says. “It’s been some time since I’ve been out of Belgium and being with 4 chaotic boys doesn’t make it easier either.”

He hears Sander chuckle next to him. 

“Yeah this week is definitely going to be something.” Sander tells him.

Robbe turns his head to look at Sander and he sees that he is already looking at him. “Can’t wait to find out how many times we’re going to be lost.” Robbe says quickly. 

Sander laughs at that and it gives butterflies to Robbe’s stomach. He stares at him a bit longer until Sander turns his head to look at the ceiling again and lets out a big yawn. 

“Yeah I guess it’s time to get some sleep.” Sander says as he gets up and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Robbe plays a bit on his phone, waiting for Sander to be done in the bathroom until it’s his turn. After Robbe is done as well he walks out of the bathroom and sees Sander already laying in the bed. And well, he is shirtless. 

Robbe was already a bit insecure if he should wear a shirt for the night or not. He usually sleeps shirtless, but knowing he had to spend the night in a bed with Sander he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He decides to just go for it and wear his usual, shirtless nightwear.

Quickly Robbe undresses. When he turns around to get in the bed he catches Sander staring at him until he snaps his head back to the phone he was playing on. Robbe grabs the blanket and settles himself in the bed. 

Sander places his phone on the nightstand beside him and turns around to look at Robbe. “So… our first night here.”

“Let’s hope there aren’t creepy ghosts living in our hotel room.” Robbe comments.

“Well we at least have each other then. The other boys are fucked.” Sander says with a wink. He then rolls over to turn off his light. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Robbe answers and turns off his light as well.

He tries to get comfy in the unfamiliar bed, hoping to be able to fall asleep soon. Robbe’s body definitely wants to sleep but his mind is not able to shut off at all. That man beside him will definitely be the death of him this week. Why does he always have to be so flirty and why does it have to make Robbe feel so many things. And why on earth did the universe decide it would be a good idea for him to sleep in a bed with him for a whole week long.

Robbe’s mind keeps going and going and for some reason it didn’t sound like Sander was sleeping either. His breaths were pretty unsteady. Robbe starts to wonder what he was thinking about.

After some moments he gets uncomfortable in his position but he doesn’t dare to turn around. If he would be able to look at Sander he was sure he wasn’t going to get any sleep. He decides to lay on his back and somehow after a while his tired body gives in and he falls into a deep sleep.

~

Robbe slowly wakes up and notices there is something warm against his leg. He opens his eyes and is confused for a second because of the strange room he is in. His brain becomes wide awake again when he sees the bleached haired boy laying right in front of him. Their heads are just a few inches from each other which makes a warm feeling go through Robbe’s body. 

He then notices how is legs are tangled up together with Sander’s. How did this even happen? He knew that it was better to move away before things might get weird, but he also didn’t want to wake up Sander.

It looked like the boy in front of him was still in a deep sleep. Robbe stares at the beautiful face. From his brown eyebrows, to his closed eyes and down to his gorgeous lips. Oh god, he was so far gone for this boy.

It felt so intimate to lay with him like this, with their heads so close to each other and their legs cuddled up together. And the sleeping boy had no clue. 

Robbe closes his eyes again for a few seconds, enjoying the small moment which would probably never happen again. He knows he shouldn’t be feeling like this and that it would hurt him only more at the end, but he really couldn’t help himself.

His thoughts get interrupted by an alarm going off. Robbe opens his eyes again when he sees Sander waking up now as well. For a second confusion is written on his face and Robbe quickly moves his legs away and shifts a bit so he isn’t too close to Sander anymore.  
Sander turns around to set off the alarm and lets out a small groan. He then faces Robbe again and whispers a good morning in a rough morning voice. 

Robbe already feels like passing out after hearing that. Experiencing Sander like this in the morning was something he wasn’t prepared for at all. 

“Good morning.” He answers and he hears he definitely has a rough morning voice as well.

A grin grows on Sander’s sleepy face. “We were laying pretty close right there.” 

“Yeah I’m sorry. I woke up like that as well.” 

“Don’t apologize. I think our unconsciousness were craving some cuddles.” 

Robbe lets out a small laugh and then decides to quickly head to the shower while it still was available. The hot water does him well and it was good to have some time to process this already intense morning. 

The night before they had agreed to meet with the other boys at 10am at the breakfast room in the hotel. So after both Sander and Robbe were done getting ready they went to eat with the others. Surprisingly everyone was on time and excited to start the day. 

“How was your night? Is it okay to share a room with Sander?” Jens asks Robbe when the others were at the buffet to get new food.

“Yeah it’s fine. He’s a chill roommate.”

“Good to hear! I actually wanted to apologize to you two that we didn’t even make a proper decision together yesterday when we heard we only got 4 rooms. But I already assumed a bit that you and Sander get along really well, so that it wouldn’t be a problem right?”

Robbe feels his face getting a bit red. “We’re good the two of us yeah.”

The other boys get back to the table and they resumed eating their breakfast until it was time to explore the city.

They took the metro to get to all the famous London attractions where they wanted to go. The group stopped by the Big Ben, the London Eye and especially seeing the Tower Bridge was something that Robbe found incredible to see. It was so big and so typical London.

It was really cool to see it all in real life instead of just in movies or pictures from the internet. The fact that the weather was perfect made it all even more beautiful. There were no clouds in the sky and it luckily wasn’t too hot for a summer day.

“Guys can you all gather up in front of the bridge?”

Sander and his camera had been inseparable ever since they left the hotel. He had been taking pictures from all the special places that they had been passing by. Also from things that Robbe would never even think taking a photo off. And apparently a picture of the boys in front of the Tower Bridge was something that couldn’t have been left out either. So all the boys wrap their arms around each other and smile into the camera that Sander was holding. 

“But Sander you need to be in this picture as well. Now it looks like we’re on holiday with the four of us.” Aaron tells him as soon as he puts the camera down.

All the other boys agree and Aaron walks up to the nearest tourist he can find. Somehow with his crappy English he manages to get someone who wants to take a photo of them all. Sander joins the group for the photo and wraps his arms around Robbe’s waist. His heart speeds up with the sudden closeness of Sander next to him. As the tourist tries to find out how Sander’s camera works, the boys smile as long as possible into the camera until their mouth hurts from it. After the photo is taken Sander promises them that they will get the picture as soon as they are home.

The rest of the day flies by. Before they know it they are eating dinner again at a restaurant, discussing the day and Moyo complaining about how much his feet hurt. Jens once again suggests to go out for drinks after they finished dinner. But all Moyo wants is to go back to the hotel room and Aaron and Robbe tell him they are tired from the day too. 

So the group heads back to the hotel with a grumpy Jens and 3 tired boys. When Sander closes the door of their room, Robbe can tell that he is still full of energy.

“How are you not tired after today?” Robbe says as he puts his shoes off and lays on the bed. Sander sits on the bed and looks at Robbe.

“I guess I’m still hyped from the day we’ve had. I mean this city is just beautiful isn’t it? And all the people here are so nice.”

Robbe smiles “Yeah it definitely was a very nice day. But it makes me more tired than gaining energy from it though.”

Sander chuckles and then gets up to the tv to grab the remote and settles himself next to Robbe on the bed. He turns it on and flips through the channels. At one point he stops when he sees a movie is playing. After a few seconds they both recognize the film.

“Oh I love this one!” They shout at the same time. They then stare at each other and start laughing. 

“Gosh it’s been years since I’ve seen the first Spiderman movie.” Robbe says excitedly. 

“Have you seen the latest part that came out last year as well?” Sander asks.

“Of course.” Robbe grins “I’ve seen them all.”

“Me too” Sander says and they start discussing all the movies while watching the one on tv with a half eye. 

After some time they’re completely into the film and both making a comment every once in a while. Robbe feels very happy. It still amazes him how good it feels to be with Sander and how well they are always able to talk with each other. 

At some point the tiredness starts to take over in his body again. It’s getting harder for him to keep his eyes open and he can feel his head falling to the left while drifting away.

~

Robbe slowly wakes up and he feels so comfortable. There is a hand playing with his hair and it’s been so long since someone had done that to him. When he opens his eyes the realization comes back and he sees that his head is laying on Sander’s shoulder while he is playing with his hair. His eyes are concentrated on the tv where the movie is probably still playing.

Robbe moves his head a little more as he stares up at Sander. He notices Robbe’s movements and turns his head from the tv and looks him back into his eyes.

“Oh you’re awake again!” Sander says with a smile.

Robbe isn’t quite sure what to say. He still feels very sleepy and especially Sander’s hand playing with his hair feels very soothing. They usually never lay together like this, but Robbe definitely didn’t mind getting a bit closer with Sander. And it also somehow felt kinda natural.

He closes his eyes again “How did we get in this position this time?” he mumbles.

Robbe hears Sander laugh and tells him “Your head fell on my shoulder when you fell asleep. And your hair was tickling my face so I wanted to pull some of your hair back, but then you made a very satisfied noise in your sleep. So I ran my hand through your hair and I swear you purred like a kitten”

Robbe snorts “I definitely did not.” 

“Oh I swear you did. Do you want me to stop though?”

“No no keep going please.”

Robbe could feel himself fall asleep again when Sander all of a sudden stopped playing with his hair and he heard the tv getting turned off. He opens his eyes and he looks up to a pair of green eyes that were already staring at him.

“We should get ready for bed. I’m not letting you fall asleep in your clothes for the night, cause I know how uncomfortable that can be.” Sander tells him.

Robbe gives a small whine when Sander gets up and leaves Robbe from the cosy position they were in. He then proceeds to get up as well with his sleepy head knowing fully well how right Sander was. He quickly undresses and brushes his teeth and jumps back into the bed getting comfortable under the covers. 

Sander joins him in the bed as well and switches his light off before turning back to Robbe again. All Robbe wants is to feel Sander’s divine hands back into his hair again. It’s a thing that friends can do right? Nothing that crosses the line of friendship. It feels too weird for Robbe to just ask him, but his mind quickly thinks of something else.

Robbe speaks up again “You know what I hate?”

“I have no idea.” Sander answers.

“Well you know those times at night when you’re on the couch or in bed and you get really sleepy. But as soon as you have brushed your teeth and changed clothes and you lay in your bed you’re suddenly wide awake again.”

Sander gives him a smile “Yeah that has happened plenty of times to me as well.”

“Well I have that exact situation now. I wish I had my sleepiness from a few minutes ago.”

“You just want me to touch your hair again don’t you?” Sander smirks.

“Hmm… maybe?” Robbe says with a grin on his face.

Sander’s hand moves up to his hair and strokes it again. Robbe lets out a satisfied sigh. Mission accomplished. After staring at each other for some seconds while Sander brushes his fingers through his hair, Robbe quickly shuts his eyes before the moment would feel too intimate. He relaxes into the touch and enjoys every second of it while he still could.

“Sleep well.” He hears Sander say while Robbe was already close to being asleep.

Robbe manages to bring out a small smile and wishes him a good night too.

~

When the alarm goes off the two boys wake up both on their side of the bed. Robbe almost feels sad that they didn’t wake up like the day before. They both get ready for the day while not speaking much to each other. Both still feeling too tired to have an actual conversation. 

After they all had breakfast together they took the metro again to the centre which went a lot easier than the day before. They finally started to understand a bit how the metro system worked in this big city. They planned to have a look at Piccadilly Circus, London’s China Town and the Buckingham Palace. Since it all went by quicker than expected, the boys decided to relax in the grass at Hampstead Heath, one of the largest parks in London.

Since it’s one of the highest points of London they had an amazing view over the city. They had bought some beers and were laying in the sun. Robbe really enjoyed this moment. Feeling the warmth on his skin, staring at the beautiful city in front of him while he was with his best friends far away from home. He loved this feeling of freedom and not having to worry about anything. 

When they all started to get hungry they searched for a place where they could eat. For the 3rd time Jens offered if they for real could get drinks after dinner this time and they all finally agreed. 

After wandering through the streets for some time and searching for a nice pub they found a good place. It was pretty big since it even had a dancefloor. The boys made their way through the crowded room to get to the bar and ordered some beers. 

“Cheers boys!” Jens says as he holds up his glass.

Aaron raises his glass as well “To a crazy a night!” 

“To a crazy night!” they all agreed as they clink their glasses together.

Then Jens feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees two girls standing behind him.

“Hi!” They both say excitedly.

Jens greets them back while quickly running a hand through his hair.

“We saw you sitting at the bar and we were wondering if you and your friend next to you would like to dance?” the blond girl asks him in a beautiful British accent.

“Uhh.. Yeah sure!” Jens says and then turns to Sander next to him. He grabs him by his arm and drags him along while following the two girls to the dancefloor. 

Robbe feels a sting in his chest as he watches Sander join the girls. It doesn’t happen often that Sander hooks up with someone. He has seen him kiss like two girls, which was one of the most painful moments of Robbe’s life. Sander was even close with a guy once. He later told the guys that he is pansexual, which made Robbe’s heart jump for a second. 

But nothing ever happened between the two of them. Sander hooked up with people and Robbe sometimes with a guy. At the end they were just friends. 

Aaron angrily slams down his glass on the bar. “Why do they always get the beautiful girls and we are just left behind. This really is not fair.” 

Moyo agrees with him while he also has an irritated look on his face.

“Let’s take some shots guys.” Robbe announces as he waves to the bartender and orders 3 tequila shots. He needed something to sooth the annoying ache that Robbe felt from the inside. 

After having done some more shots the almost drunk boys decided to go to the dancefloor as well. Robbe really tried to not look at Sander and the girl he was talking to. He hated the way he got so jealous. With the alcohol flooding in his body Robbe danced away all his annoying feelings. Together with Moyo and Aaron they made the weirdest moves to the music. 

When Robbe sneaked a glance at Sander again he saw the girl leaning in. Oh no, he did not want to see this. But then Sander turned his head away, whispered something in her ear and walked away, leaving her alone on the dancefloor. Robbe looked at him as he walked into the direction of the toilets. He then saw Sander turn his head. He stared at Robbe and then disappeared into the toilets. Robbe felt his heart speeding up and the jealousy was fade away

He lets out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn’t have to witness it this time. When Sander returns he joins the boys on the dancefloor. Aaron and Moyo immediately ask him why on earth he didn’t kiss such a gorgeous girl but he just shrugs it off. 

Soon the hours were getting dangerously close to the early morning and they all decide to head back to the hotel again. When they step out of the pub Robbe is happy to feel some fresh air again. He also notices how the alcohol was still more present in his body than he thought. His vision was pretty blurry and everything was turning around a bit.

“God those tequila shots maybe weren’t the best idea.” Moyo says he massages his head with his fingers trying to sober up a bit again.

Robbe and Aaron agree with him while Sander tells them he is happy he didn’t join them with the shots. The four boys walk back to the hotel. Jens had already left with the girl stuck by his side. Sander, the mom of the group for the night, leads the 3 drunken boys the way. All of them talking about nonsense and Sander laughing at their weirdness.

When they’re back into the room Robbe throws himself on the bed and stares at the ceiling, looking at the way it’s spinning. 

“I’m so dead.” Robbe announces. “Tequila is the worst liquor to ever exist.”

Sander chuckles at the sight. “Tomorrow is gonna be even worse than the way you’re feeling now though.”

“Thanks for the reminder.” Robbe says with a groan.

He then turns around on his stomach and holds up his face with his hands as he stares at Sander. He has his back turned to Robbe and starts to undress himself, getting ready for bed. When he takes off his shirt Robbe can feel his mouth water. The way he wants to kiss his beautiful back so bad, or just kiss Sander in general. He is so close to just walk up to him and do it, but luckily drunk Robbe still got some braincells left.

“You have a very pretty body you know.” Robbe says all of sudden.

Sander turns his head and smirks “Well thanks.”

Robbe is feeling confident so his mouth just keeps going while not really using his brain.

“You know I have a question for you.” Robbe says as he sits up while Sander gets into the bed.

“What is it?”

“Why didn’t you kiss that girl in the pub? Like she was gorgeous and literally any boy would kill someone to kiss a girl like that. Soooo why didn’t you? You need to have a logical answer for it, I’m sure of it.”

Sander laughs at the way drunk Robbe just keeps on rambling. He also seems to get a bit nervous.

“Well… It’s just…”

“What is it?? Please tell me?” Robbe says scooting closer to Sander, waiting for him to answer.

“Uhh.. well I will tell you one day okay? I think this isn’t really the time for it.” 

“Noooo I want to know!” Robbe says with a pouty face. 

Sander smiles at the adorable sight. “I will tell you soon I promise. But now go change and get into the bed as well. It’s getting very late.” 

He luckily won over Robbe with that and he quickly undresses and gets into the bed as well. He lays down and faces Sander.

“Your head is spinning, it looks really funny.”

Sander snorts. He brings up his hand and goes through Robbe’s hair. He immediately relaxes into the touch. “You’re cute when you’re drunk.” He says.

“Oh so normally I’m not cute. Like not at all?”

Sander smiles “No sober Robbe is very cute as well.” 

Robbe’s heart flutters at hearing that. He hopes he will remember him say that the day after. While he stares at Sander he is craving more than just his hand that is playing with his hair. If only he could cuddle and fall asleep with the cute boy in front of him.

“Do you like cuddles?” He asks Sander all of a sudden.

“Yeah.. yeah I like them. It depends on the person though, but if I like someone than I really love to cuddle with them.”

Robbe smiles at hearing that. Then Robbe says something that he knows he probably will regret the next morning but he does it anyway.

“Do you like me enough to cuddle with?”

Robbe stares into Sander’s eyes and he swears he could see them twinkle a little bit. They’re both quiet for a moment.

And then he just keeps on rambling “It’s just that you look really cuddly and this is also just drunk me talking, but I would just really like to lay with someone. With you.”

Sander grins “Come here.” 

Robbe immediately scoots closer to Sander and lays his head on his chest. He can feel their legs tangle together. He wraps his arms around Sander’s waist and lets out a satisfied sigh. Sander holds the smaller boy laying on top of him.

Robbe thinks to himself that this was definitely the best idea he’s ever had. He’s now cuddling Sander, holding his warm body and being so close to him. He could even breath in his scent so well even though it was mixed with the smell of alcohol and smoke. Happiness and butterflies are flowing through Robbe’s body

“This is nice.” Robbe says. “You’re really comfy.”

Sander smiles and places a kiss on top of Robbe’s head. “Now go to sleep cutie.”

Robbe feels himself drifting away very quickly, exhausted from the long day they’ve had. When he almost falls asleep he hears Sander whisper “I really do like you.” But Robbe really wasn’t sure if it was his dreams or reality.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an alarm is going off and Robbe groans at the sound of it. He feels the warm body that was holding him leave and he realizes that Sander had been spooning him. Sander turns off the annoying sound, settles himself back under the covers and scoots over to Robbe to hold him again and sighs. 

Robbe feels like drifting back to sleep since he was way too comfortable again until Sander’s voice interrupts it.

“Good morning.” He says in his raspy morning voice.

“Morning.” Robbe says while he opens his eyes and realizes how dry his mouth was and how his head was pounding. He lets out a big sigh, regretting the alcohol from the day before.

Sander moves up a bit as he rests his head on his hand. “How are you feeling?” 

Robbe turns around and looks at the beautiful boy in front of him. Waking up with him really made his hangover a little less bad. 

“My head hurts and I’m so thirsty. And honestly the only thing I want to do the whole day is sleep, but yeah.”

Sander reaches up for Robbe’s hair again and strokes his curls. “You will survive it.” he says with a soft smile.

Robbe’s heart flutters. He never wanted to leave this bed ever again. The memories from last night came back into his mind and he was actually pretty happy that drunk him somehow got the two of them cuddle. He’s very glad he remembers all of it and even Sander calling him cute. 

If only he could stay here all day and just cuddle with him. He knew that he was falling more and more for him, but these last days he really couldn’t care less. They were in a foreign country, in a room where no one could see or disturb them and Robbe felt good. Apart from the hangover that he had.

They stared at each other for a little longer with the dumbest smiles on their faces until Robbe announced that he should probably take a shower. When he comes back out of the shower Sander hands him a glass of water with a paracetamol. Robbe gladly takes it.

After they’re both done, they head to the breakfast. Even though the boys had planned to start the day a few hours later since they had a long night, they all looked like wrecks when they were reunited with the boys. Jens excitedly told them about his hook up while the rest of them tried to get some food down their throats. 

It was their last official day in London and Sander was still desperate to go to the National Gallery. A big museum filled with art from famous artists all over the world. The boys weren’t a big fan of going there, but there wasn’t much left on their to-do list either and Sander promised them he wouldn’t use too much of their time.

They wandered around for like an hour until the boys already were too bored and went over to the restaurant at the museum to drink some coffee. Robbe on the other hand couldn’t get enough of the way Sander’s face lit up when he saw something he recognized or found a new painting that he loved. So the two of them walked through the remaining parts of the museum. 

Sander told him so many stories of paintings that he loved and the meaning behind it. Or the way the artist would use some kind of technique to make the art. Even though Robbe had never really been into it, he found it really interesting to hear it all. Sander kept asking him if he wasn’t being too boring but Robbe reassured him that he liked the way he was so passionate about it. 

Together they walked through the big rooms and sometimes their hands would brush and they shyly smiled at each other. Robbe enjoyed every second of their time together. Bonding over crazy paintings that they found or stories they would tell each other.

At one point Robbe even realized how it almost looked like they were on a date. Jens apparently thought the same, because he jokingly asked them how their date was, after they finally returned back to the other boys since they completely forgot the time. 

Sander wraps his arm around Robbe’s waist. “It was really fun. Definitely the best one I’ve ever had.” He says with a grin on his face while Robbe feels his cheeks getting a bit red and quickly nods.

“Well when you two guys were on your date we spend way too much money on getting drinks in this restaurant.” Aaron says with an annoyed look on his face.

“Well to make it up to you guys, what if I buy you some more drinks and snacks from the supermarket and we head back to that park from yesterday to enjoy our last hours here?” 

Immediately the bored look on all the three faces disappear and they happily walk out of the museum into the sunny weather. They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the sun and enjoying every last minute of their holiday. Robbe felt sad that they already had to leave soon. He wished he could stay some more days even though they had discovered already a big part of London. Laying here in the grass with this beautiful view was something he didn’t mind doing for a bit longer.

When it’s dinner time they search for a nice restaurant to finish their week well. Since neither of them wanted to end this amazing week they stayed a bit too long until the staff members had to tell them they were gonna close.

The boys took the metro back to the hotel and wished each other a good night. Then they all headed back to their own rooms again.

“I think I’m already gonna start packing.” Sander says when they’re back in their room and he walks up to the mess that his suitcase was. “That way we at least don’t have to get up so early tomorrow.”

“That’s actually a good idea.” Robbe answers as he starts to sort his clothes as well. 

The two boys prepare their suitcase for the next day while having small chats in the meantime. When they’re finished they each go to the bathroom, getting ready for the night.

Robbe gets a bit nervous as he gets into the bed. They hadn’t talked about their cuddling actions and conversations from last night at all. He definitely wouldn’t mind being in Sander’s arms again this last night of their trip. Especially since an opportunity like this might never happen again. But he really wasn’t sure how that was supposed to happen without making it weird.

He settles himself in the bed as Sander joins him and they both turn off their light. As they face each other Sander slowly whispers “So… our last night here.”

The nerves are badly starting to flow through Robbe’s body. It was just the two of them again, in the bed, in the middle of the night. “Yeah.. I can’t believe how fast this week went. I’m honestly not feeling like going home already at all.”

“Same here.” Sander says with a sad smile. “What was your favourite part of the week?”

The first thing that came to Robbe’s mind was all the time he got to spend alone with Sander, but he didn’t dare to say it out loud.

“I still find it very impressive to have seen the Tower Bridge in real life. And I just loved the feeling of freedom and being around my favourite people.” Robbe is quiet for a few seconds until he can’t help but quickly add “And I really liked today in the gallery with you as well.”

Sander smiles “Our date you mean?” He says with a big grin on his face.

“Yeah…”

Laying like this with Sander in the night really made Robbe just want to tell him the truth. He really couldn’t handle all this teasing and flirting anymore. It looked a lot easier to just tell him. Let the words flow in the dark and maybe never speak of it again.

“You know I wouldn’t mind going on another date.” Sander says all of a sudden.

Robbe’s heart speeds up and he stares at Sander to see if he meant it. He had a serious look on his face and it looked like he for real wasn’t joking around this time. 

Since Robbe didn’t say anything he quickly adds “I mean if you want to. It’s just I really liked today as well. Well not just today.. it’s just.” Sander groans in frustration and runs a hand through his hair. “I just really like you, you know. And this week it made me realize it even more and I just really can’t hide it anymore. I don’t know what you are thinking at all. And.. oh god I’m probably making things weird now.”

Robbe feels his whole body light up, not believing that he is actually hearing Sander say all of these words. Sander keeps staring at him, with a worried look on his face waiting for Robbe to answer.

A smile starts to grow on Robbe’s face. “You for real like me..?” 

Sander looks scared as he admits “Yeah..”

“I really like you too.” He says shyly. “For a pretty long time already actually. But I was way too afraid to say something. I really didn’t want to ruin the friendship that we had and I was so scared you weren’t feeling the same thing at all.”

As Robbe stares into Sander’s green eyes he sees them shine like never before. 

“Really?” Sander asks, apparently not believing Robbe’s speech either.

“Why did you think drunk me wanted to cuddle you so bad?” Robbe says with a grin.

“Well I don’t know. You can never trust drunk people.” 

“That is very true.” They both laugh until they get quiet and stare at each other for a bit.

Even though it was dark in the room they were still able to see each other pretty well because of the light of the moon shining into the room. Robbe felt brave and quickly glances at Sander’s lips and leans in a bit closer to him. 

When their heads are just a few inches away from each other Sander whispers “Why did you think I didn’t want to kiss that girl in the club?” 

Robbe thinks back to the promise Sander made of how he would tell him why he didn’t kiss that girl that night. All of it started to make sense now. 

“Ohh… That definitely explains a lot yes.” Robbe says.

He sees Sander stare at his lips now too and before he knows it he closes the distance and puts his lips on Robbe’s. Their lips move against each other and it was the best thing that Robbe had ever felt. His heart was thumping, there were so many butterflies in his stomach and basically is whole body felt like it was in heaven.

Robbe moves his hand up to Sander’s neck and curls his hand in his hair. Sander grabs Robbe’s waist and pulls his body in even closer. Their lips moved amazing against each other and Robbe was sure he never felt anything this good. He never wanted to let these soft lips go. 

When they pulled back to get some air, they start to giggle, both still in shock of what just had happened. 

“We definitely should have done this sooner.” Sander says.

Robbe leans in to feel Sander’s divine lips again until he pulls back and grins. “Agreed.”

The rest of the night, while the quiet city was sleeping, the two boys in the hotel bed got completely lost in each other. Lips not letting the other go, fingers tracing each other’s bodies and eyes shining as bright as the moon.

When the moon slowly faded away and the first rays of sunlight started to shine through the room the boys fell asleep, safe and warm in each other’s arms. 

~

For the last time this week the alarm goes off. When Robbe slowly wakes up and opens his eyes, he tilts his head to look at the bleached haired boy above him and he realizes last night wasn’t a dream. Sander moves up a bit to turn off his alarm.

“Good morning cutie.” He says while giving a kiss to Robbe’s forehead. 

“Good morning.” Robbe says back as he nestles his head into Sander’s chest and hugs him tighter, not wanting to get out of this comfortable position at all. Sander starts to trace Robbe’s arm with his fingers.

Robbe sighs. “I wish we could stay here all day.” 

“Me too.” 

Robbe tilts his head up again, leaning in to feel Sander’s soft lips. He still couldn’t believe that he actually got to do this now. Robbe thinks he hasn’t felt this happy in a very long time. Or actually maybe he’s never even felt like this at all.

After laying like this for a while and giving each other small kisses they decided to not let it go too far since they hadn’t brushed their teeth yet. And they were also running late for meeting up with the other boys.

When Robbe had showered and put on some clothes he sits on the bed and looks around. He couldn’t believe how things had escalated in this room and how thankful he was that they had to share it. 

As Robbe yawns, Sander plops down next to him on the bed and lets out a yawn too. Robbe chuckles as he looks at him. Sander brings up his hand to run it through Robbe’s hair.

“This is gonna be a long day with the amount of sleep that we’ve had.” Sander tells him.

“Definitely worth it though.” Robbe grins. 

Sander’s hand moves from his hair to stroke Robbe’s cheek with his thumb and he leans in to kiss his lips. They both melt into the touch right away and soon Robbe pulls himself into Sander’s lap. Robbe’s hand grabs Sander’s hair while Sander is moving his hands on Robbe’s hips. Robbe’s belly is filled with butterflies and he can feel his mind getting a bit cloudy. 

Sander’s hands then pull up a part of Robbe’s shirt and his fingers go over the soft and warm skin. Robbe almost wants to moan when Sander stops kissing him all of a sudden and pulls his hands away. Robbe opens his eyes and Sander smirks at the dazed boy in front of him.

“We really have to go to the others. We’re already very late.”

Robbe groans, not wanting to share Sander with the others the whole day. “What are we gonna say to them?” he asks hesitantly.

“I don’t mind telling them.” Sander answers.

Robbe thinks for a few seconds “Is it okay if we wait a bit?” 

“Of course.” Sander says as he pecks Robbe’s lips. “No rush.”

After giving each other a few more kisses, since they probably couldn’t do it the rest of the day, they finally grab their suitcase and walk out of the hotel room.

“Finally!” Jens says when the two boys enter the breakfast room where Aaron, Moyo and him clearly were already done eating, considering the empty plates.

“Jesus did you guys even sleep? Look at the bags under their eyes.” Moyo says as he points at Robbe and Sander who join the group at the table.

Robbe looks at Sander and feels his heart beating heavily in his chest. They both grin at each other until Aaron says “What have you two been up to last night?!”

Sander almost wants to answer until the sound of Jens’ phone going off interrupts him. He picks up and starts to speak English all of a sudden. Everyone looks at each other confused until they figure out he is still in contact with the girl he hooked up with two nights ago.

“The dirty bastard.” Moyo says with a smirk.

When Jens is done with his call and Robbe and Sander have finished their breakfast they quickly head to the metro which leads them to the train station. As soon as they’re getting on the train from London to Brussels, Robbe and Sander make sure to be able to sit next to each other. Jens gives them a questioning look when it seems like the two of them constantly have to be near the other. 

After an hour of being on the train Sander grabs his backpack and pulls his jacket out of it. He puts it on his and Robbe’s lap and then takes Robbe’s hands under it. He softly strokes his fingers and Robbe smiles at Sander’s cute idea. 

Sander then leans to Robbe’s ear and whispers “I miss kissing you.” 

“Me too.” Robbe says “Soon though.”

He then leans his head on Sander’s shoulder as he starts to feel sleepy. All of sudden Jens and Moyo in front of them turn around and peak their heads over the chair. 

“Guys what is going on with the two of you? You have been so clingy the whole day even though you weren’t like that the entire week.” Jens says, curiosity written all over his face.

Robbe tilts his head up again and starts to think. He could’ve known that of course the boys would notice something about them. They hadn’t been exactly good at hiding it. The only thing he wanted was to be with Sander and just be able to touch him, like lovers would. 

Sander stares at Robbe, waiting for him to give confirmation as to what to say until Robbe decides to just go for it. “We uhh.. we’re kind of having a thing yeah.”

Sander looks at him surprised and the other two boys have their mouths wide open. 

“I knew it!” Jens shouts. “Moyo, you owe me 10 euros!” He then throws the nearest item that he can find at Aaron who is sleeping on the other side of the aisle to wake him up. “Aaron, you’re gonna have to give me that 10 euros that you promised me.”

As Aaron wakes up he looks confused at what was going on. Robbe and Sander give each other questioning looks as well.

“What is going on here?” Sander says. .

Moyo laughs as he shakes his head. “Jens had always been talking about how you two definitely were gonna be a couple one day.”

“And I was right.” Jens says to fill Moyo’s words. “The looks that you two give each other was in my eyes far away from platonic. And every time Sander gave Robbe a compliment, ohhh the blush on his face was so adorable!”

Robbe feels his face getting red again. He was not ready to be exposed like this at all. He had no idea it was so obvious. And apparently Jens wasn’t even done yet.

“The best part” Jens continues “is when we were going out and someone would walk up to one of the two. The jealousy on the others face was just priceless!”

Robbe and Sander look down as they laugh shyly and then smile at each other.

Jens lets out a big sigh. “I’m so happy to see that the love that I was seeing miles away did actually become true.”

“And what about the bet?” Robbe asks.

“Well when we found out that you two had to share a bed the whole week, I made a bet with them that they would give me 10 euros if you would finally get together.” Jens tells them.

“Yeah and if you didn’t then Jens would owe us 10 euros.” Moyo explains. “But I guess our love expert was right.”

“I think he was indeed.” Sander says as he gives a kiss to Robbe’s cheek.

The boys ‘aww’ at them and Robbe feels his face blushing again.

“Now I can definitely guess what you two have been up to last night.” Aaron says, now wide awake and aware of what was happening.

The boys start laughing and Robbe and Sander chuckle as they shake their heads, already not prepared for all the teasing they were gonna get.

The rest of the trip flew by. When they arrived at the train station in Antwerp the exhausted boys said good bye to each other before they went their separate ways and promised to hang out together soon. When 3 of them were gone the 2 lovebirds were left over. 

Sander takes Robbe’s hand. “I’m gonna miss having you in my bed tonight.” He says with a sad smile, but also with the hint of a grin.

“Me too.” Robbe says. “I will visit you in your dreams tonight then.” 

Sander smiles. “In that case I will go to bed on time.”

Robbe laughs and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow though.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Sander tells him.

“Me too.” 

After a few more kisses and a few more touches the lovebirds went their separate ways as well, both already longing for the second they can be together again.

When Robbe is on his way home he thinks back to the insane week that he has had. From the beautiful views, to the British people, to the pubs and of course Sander. It was a week to never forget and even though he was sad to be home again, he couldn’t wait to find out what the future held for him. And not only for him, but for him and Sander. An amazing adventure had just ended, but he was also at the start of a beautiful new one. 

First stop: Him and Sander’s first official date tomorrow. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thank you so much for reading this!! I really hope you liked it! Wishing you a good day.. or night ;)


End file.
